Tales from the TARDIS (Ten)
by Saxatore
Summary: Travelling with the Doctor is always exciting; there's monsters, aliens, villains, heroes, and sometimes you even battle yourself. But what happens in between all these wild adventures when you're drifting inside a blue box or lounging at a flat? The TARDIS knows all the tales. Series of one-shot stories from my story The Sparrow and the Doctor. Ten/OC
1. Christmas Dinner

**Another round of Tales from the TARDIS, this time with the tenth Doctor starting off at the end of "The Christmas Invasion." **

**For those of you who have read the ninth Doctor's Tales from the TARDIS, the same rules apply, but I'll repeat them any way. This is a spinoff story from my other Doctor Who fanfiction, _The Sparrow and the Doctor._ It is not necessary to read this to understand what is happening in the main story. Although, if you wish to read this without actually reading the main story, there is some basic information you need to know. Alison Sparrow was dragged from her universe to the Doctor's by the rift in Cardiff where she is now travelling the universe with the Time Lord himself and many other companions. In her own universe, Sparrow was a whovian like many of you readers, and brought with her the knowledge of the long running science fiction television show, _Doctor Who. _During the events of the Game Station in "The Parting of Ways," Sparrow absorbed a part of the Time Vortex where she is now being transformed into a Time Lord herself. Recent events are still unfolding in _The Sparrow and the Doctor _as I post chapter updates.**

**These will just be a series of one-shot stories with no real connection between each chapter. I will try to post them in order of events that actually do occur in the universe, for instance, this story is a further explanation on the end of the "Christmas Invasion" chapter after, to many reader's delight, Sparrow and the Doctor shared their first kiss.**

**Because writing outside the main story can be fun as well, I see this as a great way to add more, incorporate my own idea, thoughts, and situations these characters could possibly get in to. **

**So, the first chapter isn't much extra from what we've seen, but a nice little starter for the story.**

**Please note: I do NOT own Doctor Who or any if it's characters and stories.**

* * *

><p>Christmas Dinner<p>

"We're on our way up now," the Doctor shouted up towards Jessica as he grabbed Sparrow's hand, lacing their fingers together. He pulled her along before her annoyance got the better of her and she shouted some obscenity at the smirking girl above. They passed through the garden's gate and up the stairs to the third level of the building where Jessica greeted them with a knowing smile. She didn't need to see what the two were doing to know what had just happened and couldn't be happier for her friend as she saw the two of them through the red door of the flat.

Sparrow and the Doctor were hit with a blast of aroma as they entered the living room; roasted turkey, peas, brussel sprouts, gravy, and stuffing. But as Sparrow gave one last sniff of the air, she also got the hint of burning food and looked over to the kitchen to see Andy overcooking the stuffing. She quickly let go of the Doctor's hand and ran in to fix the mess, slapping the spoon out of Andy's hands and using a dish rag to take the pan off the stove.

The Doctor watched in amusement as she scolded Andy for his poor cooking skill and eventually pushed him out of the kitchen as she took his place preparing dinner. Jackie was in the kitchen as well, slaving away as she cooked a special Christmas dinner for her daughter and Mickey while Sparrow worked beside her doing the same for Jessica and Andy. It appeared to be that the only time the two got along was when they were in the kitchen and quite frankly, the lack of bickering between Sparrow and Jackie was already making the Christmas better than most had started.

Andy had joined Mickey as they both worked on decorating a Christmas tree at the corner of the room, one that would hopefully not try to kill them this time. But as they continued dropping tinsel over the branches and hanging up decorative baubles and lights, nothing attacked the group as they enjoyed a nice night with family and friends.

Rose was helping Jessica set the table for the large group of seven, placing plates, silverware, dishes, glasses, and napkins. Finishing the task quickly, Rose looked through the collection of music Jessica and Sparrow had stored away in the closet and eventually settled on Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas Is You" mix CD. Jessica took to criticising Mickey and her brother as she swore the tree was crooked and they needed to straighten it. The boys saw nothing wrong with the angle however and proceeded to continue hanging decorations on the tree.

The Doctor was delighted as he watched the two families joining for Christmas. He didn't doubt they didn't do this every year seeing as Sparrow and Rose were near the best of friends but still enjoyed the sight of everyone basking in the Christmas spirit, so took to watching each person with their task. His favorites were watching Jessica haggle with Andy and Mickey over decorations, and observing Sparrow as she fluttered about the kitchen preparing dinner with Jackie, her heels much more audible against the tile floor as they clacked every time she moved as compared to the older woman's trainers. Now, she had pulled her hair back in a hair tie behind her shoulders and had donned an apron over her red dress while she worked, good thing too because Jackie had almost spilled gravy on her. She hummed while she cooked, not to the music Rose was playing just on the other side of the counter, but her own tune inside her head, "Song for Ten." It made a large grin grow on her face as she sung inside her head, and it only grew even larger as she looked up to the Doctor, watching her and the others with interest. He smiled back and could have sworn that as he did so, the girl let out a giggle, interesting him further.

Finally, dinner was ready as Jackie emerged from the kitchen with a large golden turkey, cheering as she called everyone to the table. "Alright, alright. Come one everyone, before it gets cold." She set the platter down in the center of the table and Sparrow followed behind her, a dish in each hand as she set those down as well.

Mickey jumped forward the begin carving the turkey. He picked up the knife Jessica had set at the center of the table next to a large serving fork and he dug right in, slicing into the bird. He set down the knife, trying to serve a piece on a plate, but Rose reached over and plucked the meat off the fork before it could be served. He playfully chided the girl and Rose couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter in response.

"Careful, you might lose a finger with this one carving the turkey," Andy taunted and Jessica gave him a slap on the arm.

"Hey! Be nice, it's Christmas."

"Doesn't mean he's any better."

Mickey offered Andy the knife and fork as a challenge. "Well come on, show us how it's done."

Andy took the set obligingly and began to cut another slice into the meat. Rose didn't see a difference as she plucked the cut piece from the fork just as she did with Mickey and popped it in her mouth. All she really cared about was that it tasted good, and that's what really mattered in the end.

"Rose, save some for the rest of us," Jackie pleaded with her daughter through laughter and the girl finally complied, allowing the next piece Andy cut to actually make it on the plate.

Sparrow brought out the last tray of food and was about to sit down herself when she spotted the Doctor inching towards the front door. "Oh, no you don't." She grabbed the sleeve of his arm and led the man to a chair at the top of the table. "You're going to enjoy this dinner with the rest of us. Now come on."

The Doctor had no choice but to comply as she forcefully removed his coat and draped it over the chair, pushing the man in the seat next. He gave a small scowl as Sparrow playfully ruffled his hair, but then smiled when she removed her apron and let her hair down, sitting in the chair next to his and Christmas dinner was served.

They ate and laughed and cheered, and when the Christmas crackers came out, the fun only increased. Each opened their crackers, placing the small tissue crown on their heads and groaning at the jokes inside. Jessica even managed to find a joke about Santa Claus, a doctor, and low "elf" esteem. They each wore their paper crowns too; Sparrow a blue one, Mickey an orange, Rose got her pink one, Jessica and the Doctor both had matching red ones, Andy switched with Jackie so she had pink to match her daughter, and donned a green crown himself.

Shortly after, Rose recognised Harriet Jones, the soon to be former Prime Minister, on the telly making a speech. "Look, it's Harriet Jones." She pointed to the screen and the others turned to see as well.

The Doctor stood and reached into his pocket to pull out a pair of tortoiseshell frame glasses, putting them on to watch the broadcast.

Sparrow wasn't paying any attention to the Prime Minister on the screen however as she noted the Doctor's new accessory, and rose from her seat to meet him. "Ooh, the brainy specs!" she cheered excitedly and plucked the glasses off the Doctor's nose, placing them on her own.

"Hey! I need those," the man objected, completely ignoring the television now, but she only shook her head.

"No you don't," she called in a near singsong voice.

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Because I have the same pair." Sparrow moved to grab her black frame glasses from the counter and handed them to the Doctor to examine as he placed them where his own glasses used to be. "There's no magnification. They just make you look clever." She smiled tauntingly with the Doctor's glasses on her nose and gave him a knowing smile.

Past the pair, something had caught Andy's eye out the window and he moved to look. "It's snowing!" he shouted with near excitement, and the others looked out the window as well with bewilderment. Upon seeing the truth for themselves, they each grabbed their jackets and headed outside to the garden.

"Come on you two!" Jessica shouted at the Doctor and Sparrow who were the last ones to leave, dawdling behind the rest.

As they stepped outside, snow-like flakes were in fact flurrying throughout the sky leaving a light, white powder over the ground. Above were bright streaks of light painting the sky as they zoomed by in every direction creating a magnificent display for the people below.

"Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Rose asked is awe as her head was tilted towards the sky, unable to tear her eyes away from the view.

Sparrow was about to answer but found her stomach twisting at the thought of the dead Sycorax she could have saved, trying not to let it ruin her Christmas night. The Doctor then moved to answer upon her silence. "It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow," He pointed to the falling flakes. "It's ash."

Jessica gagged a little realising she had tried to catch a few of the supposed snowflakes on her tongue. "Alright, maybe not."

"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new," the Doctor noted, and Rose fidgeted uneasily next to the man.

"And what about you? What are you going to do next?"

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS across the lot, then back at the two girls next to him; Rose watching hopefully that she could continue traveling with him, but Sparrow smiling excitedly, already knowing what was to come.

"Well, back to the TARDIS. Same old life."

"And we're coming too of course!" Sparrow blurted out as a statement rather than a question or a request.

Rose was more reserved though as she actually did ask to be sure. "Can we though?"

The Doctor had no doubts that Sparrow was still willing to travel with the changed man, their moment before dinner proving enough. But he thought Rose was still a little unsure. "I just thought, because I changed."

Rose quickly picked up on what he was talking about and expressed her own worries. "Yeah, I thought, because you changed you might not want me anymore."

"Oh, I'd love for the both of you to come," the Doctor admitted and Rose smiled while Sparrow actually reddened, unsure why.

She quickly recovered though and took a deep breath towards the man. "That's just brilliant! You were always my favorite you know."

Now the Doctor blushed a little and was thankful a moment as Mickey cut in. "You're never going to stay, are you?" he asked, disappointed that Rose was leaving again.

"There's just so much out there. So much to see," she answered, not entirely sure of how to put it in words. "I've got to."

"Well, I reckon you're mad, the three of you. It's like you go looking for trouble," Jackie quipped. Her daughter may have enjoyed the vastness of the universe, but she saw nothing but trouble about it.

"Trouble's just the bits in-between," the Doctor urged as he slung an arm around Jackie's shoulder. "It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets and creatures and horizons. I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes."

He released the woman and walked back towards his two companions, now draping his right arm over Sparrow's shoulder, though this time the action was more delicate and caring than a friendly gesture. It almost made Andy frown. "And it is going to be fantastic."

Sparrow looked behind her at the man and smiled to mirror his own. "So, which way do we want to go first?"

The Doctor studied the dark sky for a moment as he thought. "Um, that way." Both the girl's followed his finger as he pointed to a distant star, but then he corrected himself. "No, hold on." His hand shifted slightly to the right. "That way."

"Hm?" Sparrow appraised the direction with an approving nod and the man looked down at her, lowering his hand and waiting for a response. "Sounds amazing."

The Doctor smiled and rested his head against Sparrow's as they looked out at the night sky, just thinking of the exciting adventures and stories to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing too special, but a bit extra from what I didn't put in the end of the real chapter story.<strong>

**Anyway, as I have said before, this type of story is great to incorporate my ideas and even situations that you guys would like to see the Doctor and Sparrow getting into. This will progress all throughout the tenth Doctor's regeneration so that includes all his other companions as well, not just Rose who is the only companion written into the main story at this point.**

**Let me know what you all think.**

**Love!**


	2. It Doesn't Matter

**Hey, just like I promised! I managed to post it within a day. **

**Anyway, this is a continuation to "The Idiot's Lantern" chapter from _The Sparrow and the Doctor_ story. Complete smut, small amount of fluff at the beginning. Meh. So call this an explicit content warning.**

* * *

><p>It Doesn't Matter<p>

"Sparrow, wait!" the Doctor shouted, racing for the doors and after the girl as he tried to catch up with her, realising what had happened.

He burst through the med bay doors, trying to follow Sparrow but the further he ran through the halls, the more he was convinced that we wasn't headed anywhere towards the direction of her room. The Doctor stopped, looked around at the identical walls of the corridor, and frowned.

"Really, you're going to do this now?" the man asked his machine and the lights flickered in answer, but it wasn't the answer he wanted. "Okay, well what if she really doesn't understand? I'm not leaving anything to chance." Then he stormed off down the hall again and, with what sounded like a sigh from the TARDIS' engines, turned the corner to see Sparrow's white wooden door.

The Doctor blinked and mumbled a thanks to the TARDIS before knocking briefly on the door and stepping through. "Sparrow?" he called out when there was no sign of the girl.

"I'm in here." Her voice rang from the closed bathroom door and the Doctor remembered she had said she was going to take a shower. He thought it was just an excuse to leave the room, but apparently not.

He moved to stand by the bathroom door so she could hear him more clearly and tried making sure Sparrow understood what had happened. "Are you okay?" he decided to start with and inside the bathroom, Sparrow looked in the mirror confused.

She was thinking to herself and found another flurry of questions had already begun to plague her new and improved mind. _How stupid could I be to think that the Doctor would want the same thing as me? I was ready and he obviously wasn't. _She silently slapped the heel of her palm against her forehead and another voice in the back of her mind began to comment. _What if he's never ready? _

Sparrow groaned at this thought and finally answered the Doctor's question through the door. "Yep. Everything's fine." An obvious lie. Then she lowered her voice enough that she was sure he couldn't hear past the barrier separating them. "Just dandy."

"Right, good," he nodded on the other side of the door, even if Sparrow couldn't see. He was about to leave it at that, but decided better. "Well, you see, the thing is, I wanted to talk to you about what had happened back there." The Doctor paused when there was no acknowledgment and elaborated, "In your mind."

Now, Sparrow knew what he was getting at. "You mean that kiss?" The girl had already determined that she _was _going to take a shower no matter what the Doctor wanted to talk to her about and began stripping the horrid hospital gown from her body, grateful to have it off her skin. She tossed it aside to the corner of the bathroom and took another look at herself in the mirror, bare skinned with absolutely no covering; she thought she looked attractive, she was sure the Doctor thought so too.

"That's just it though," the Doctor called, distracting the woman from her examination. "It wasn't really just a kiss, was it?"

"You tell me," Sparrow spat from her side of the door, perhaps a little too harshly, but she was also aggravated from what could only be described as the Doctor teasing her.

Now the Doctor groaned. He was really trying to talk this out with Sparrow but she was making it all the more difficult, not without good reason though, he had to admit. He had gotten her all riled up inside her own mind and then pulled away at the last moment before things could really progress further. For that he wanted to apologise, but also explain why.

"It's more that, I wanted to make sure that you knew where we were going with all that action. Because, you had to admit, it _wasn't _just a kiss, not by the point we were at, and I needed to know you were okay with where it was going," he explained, and was slightly shocked by the girl's reaction.

Sparrow scoffed from her side of the door. "You mean sex? That's what you wanted to talk about?" She even gave a slight chuckle as she leaned past the glass door of the shower to turn the nozzle on and let hot water flow.

"Yes," the Doctor admitted and raised his voice so he could still be heard over the running water. "Look, can we talk about this like adults for a moment, out here, face to face?"

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom swung open and Sparrow's head poked through. Her red hair cascaded over her bare shoulders and concealed anything else that might have been exposed from the absence of clothing. "You have two options; come inside the bathroom with me, or stay out here and shout through the door. Either way, I'm going to take have a wash like I said and enjoy the feeling of hot water enveloping my skin."

Then, almost as quickly as she had appeared, Sparrow's head ducked into the bathroom. She stepped back into the bathroom, but left the door open for the man to make his choice, and proceeded into the shower, closing the glass door behind her. After a few moments, Sparrow guessed the Doctor made his choice to remain outside the door as no form was visible past the quickly fogging panels of the shower wall, and dunked her head under the running water. Her hair began to soak and fall heavily down her back, and she had to consider it one of the best feelings in the world, next to the Doctor's hands on her, she qualified.

Her mind began to drift back to just a few moments ago as the steam from the shower wasn't the only thing to fog her mind, but also moments of desire and what they might have become. To the girl's dismay though, she was snapped out of her shower daydream by the Doctor himself as he settled on the wall outside the bathroom door and finally spoke up again.

"I realise this is something to easily joke about. You and Rose seem to do it all the time," the Doctor began to point out. "But I want to know that you understand what this means."

"I'm not a child, Doctor," Sparrow shouted loud enough so she was sure he could hear the annoyance in her voice. "As awkward as it may be to talk about with _you_, I have had sex before, I know the implications." She paused for a moment and thought. _Do I really know anything about Time Lord sex? What if there's some sort of weird ritual or something. I'm assuming they have all the same parts as humans. _

The Doctor inadvertently answered Sparrow's unspoken questions as he didn't qualify her figuring and moved the conversation forward. "I know that. I know. You are a beautiful, intelligent, clever, and quite frankly, fiery woman. And when I say beautiful, I don't just mean your looks. Everything from the way you strut out of the TARDIS with confidence each time, when you tap your head because you know something, that smirk you always have."

He gave a small chuckle as he began to picture each of these actions in his head. Sparrow herself had nearly forgotten she was in the shower as she stood under the water, wringing her hands around her hair, just listening to what had to be the largest compliment the Doctor had ever given her.

"I completely understand that you know what is entailed, but with this new life that you're going to live as a Time Lord, I want to make sure _that_ is what you fully understand, and what it means as a life with me," the Doctor continued and Sparrow shut the water off so she could pay closer attention, now intrigued and genuinely interested as she began to dry herself. "I think it's needless to say that it's been a very long time since I've cared about someone as much as I cared about you, and I want to travel with you for the rest of my lives. Now, I don't intend for that to sound like something it isn't, but it also doesn't mean that it shouldn't be either because there are things that are even hard for me to explain."

His train of thought was already beginning to trail off, so he paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "This life as a Time Lord you have now is hard and lonely, one that I've survived on my own for so long now. I want you to understand that I would gladly wait a thousand regenerations if it means being with you when you're ready. I don't want to push you until then."

The Doctor had heard no response since Sparrow shut the water off and didn't even know if she was listening anymore. "Sparrow, you still in there?"

Indeed she had heard every word and understood what the Doctor was afraid of. He thought he was pushing her farther than she wanted to go, that his loneliness was projecting onto her and she would have slept with him out of pity perhaps. The girl shook her head and with her hand grasped around the damp towel she had used, pressed her arm through the crack in the bathroom door, offering it to the man outside.

"Hold this," she commanded and the Doctor looked at her arm protruding from the bathroom oddly, wondering why she was giving him her towel, but took it anyway. The girl's arm retracted and eventually she signaled for him to keep going. "I'm still listening."

"Right, yeah." The Doctor nodded to the damp white towel now in his hands and spat out his main point that Sparrow had already figured. "I want to make sure you understand what I'm trying to say and that you're ready to be with me. That there's nothing else pushing you to do so. It has to be your decision, and no matter what it is, I'll honour it."

The door swung open and as the Doctor turned to look, he was almost hit with a moment of déjà vu. Mist swirled around Sparrow, like tendrils of white energy as the Doctor remembered Rose coming back to the Game Station to save him almost a lifetime ago as the Bad Wolf, emerging from the TARDIS with the powers of a Goddess. But as the mist began to dissipate, he saw it was just Sparrow as she was now; a freshly transformed Time Lord emerging from her shower, no enhanced cosmic power added.

She was wrapped in a small silk dressing gown, a sheen black color. Sparrow stepped into the cool air of her room and smiled sympathetically at the Doctor. "I understand, I do," she responded to the man's concern and walked over to her dresser, opening the top drawer. But as she spoke, she wasn't really busying herself with looking through it as her mind wandered elsewhere.

"It's like what I showed you. You've been a part of my life for a long time, even though I'm only now really becoming a part of yours. When I first met you, you changed me for the better, made my life enjoyable, and since you met me, you've only continued to do the same." She picked up a pair of panties from her drawer and in one swift action, turned, and shot them off her thumbs at the Doctor. He caught them without realising what they were, and then stared at the white lace cloth, dropping them to the ground almost immediately after.

He looked up at Sparrow like she was mad and was about to speak, but she cut over him as she continued. "I just tossed my knickers for you to see plain as day," She stepped forwards and bent down to pick up the undergarment from the Doctor's feet. As she rose back to his height again, she was just inches away as the man could smell the soap she used in her hair. "And it doesn't matter. I see the way people stare at my body and ogle my figure, but it doesn't matter." Sparrow shook her head and tossed her panties back in their drawer. "You very nearly hated me when we first met, but I don't care because that doesn't matter."

Then she reached out and grabbed the Doctor's hand, placing it over her dressing gown on her abdomen. She began to lead his touch up her torso, but when his hand reached just below the center of her breasts, he tried to pull away, though the girl wouldn't let him. Sparrow tightened her hold and kept pressing up until the Doctor's fingers just barely touched her clavicle. "You have touched my soul and very nearly changed every part of me," She let out a laugh at how true that statement really was. "And quite literally too."

Sparrow looked down at the Doctor's hand over her chest as she held it in place and he could feel her hearts beating profusely at his touch. She looked back up to the man and smiled, now reaching up to cup his face in her hand, releasing his own. "But like I've said already, It doesn't matter because I have you right here, right now."

She leaned in close, their lips just mere spaces away as Sparrow ghosted her lips over his, but she didn't actually kiss him, not yet. She knew that she wanted the Doctor, and she was very willing to tell him. In fact, she thought that she already had, though apparently not well enough because of the conversation they were having. But even more so, Sparrow wanted to see just how badly the Doctor craved her as she continued to tease the man. She wanted to watch him squirm and writhe in his skin as she gave him everything but nothing and see how long he would hold out, hoping that the next time it wouldn't take so long to give in.

Sparrow opened her lips and the Doctor was taking in every breath that Sparrow exhaled. Their noses were right next to each other and her lips began to quiver as if she were about to move them to speak, but no words came out. Instead, her body pressed flush against the Doctor's and he could feel nearly every inch of her past the thin cloth she wore.

Finally, she spoke. "All I care about is you. And I know none of this may be getting through to you, so here's my decision, a nice simple answer." She paused again, tempting the Doctor as her lips moved over his. His arms were itching to grab Sparrow right then and throw her in the bed, but he needed an answer first.

"I chose you. All of you, all that you ever will be. I _want_ you."

Just as Sparrow barely got the last of her words out, the Doctor pressed forwards and nearly hit their teeth together in anticipation. The action escalated quickly, both already hot and burning for each other as hands began to roam. The Doctor was lucky as Sparrow was only wearing her dressing gown, the girl however, was working fervently to undress the fully clothed man.

The buttons on his jacket came undone simply enough; he only had the first two done up, and even with Sparrow's fumbling fingers, she managed to undo those in mere seconds. She had come to the conclusion that arousal was a great motivator. She pushed the jacket off his shoulders and the Doctor proceeded to tear it off, all the while never separating his lips from Sparrow's. His hands had started to clench in the hair at the nape of her neck but slowly began to move down, first to her shoulders, then pushing the top of her robe away to splay his hands against the small of her back.

Each touch, every caress the Doctor made on Sparrow's skin only made it all the harder for her to concentrate as she pulled the brown silk tie loose around his collar. Eventually frustrated as it seemed she lost all control to her want for the Doctor, she pulled back, separating their lips and lifted the tie over his head, dropping it to the floor. She would have loved to use it in their escapade, but Sparrow didn't have the patience for kinky foreplay.

That being so, her hands traced back down to the Doctor's collared shirt where she dug her nails in between the buttons and tore the shirt apart, each of the small fasteners clattering to the ground, effectively ruining the shirt from being worn again.

The Doctor didn't care about the shirt though, he had others. He was more preoccupied with the girl in front of him, gazing at him with a burning desire in her eyes, so he did the next thing he thought appropriate. The Doctor picked Sparrow up by the waist, pulled her to his body, and threw them both of them down on her bed. He had incredibly managed to multitask this while somehow snaking his way out of his trousers and briefs, leaving them thrown across the floor. The piece of furniture groaned under their weight as Sparrow's back collided with the sheets and her head narrowly missed the headboard.

Even if it did hit, she wasn't even sure she would have noticed she was too enveloped with the Doctor's hands running all over her body. Fingers against her calf, his touch, hardly calloused from his regenerated body, slowly caressing up her legs as the feeling teased her.

She wasn't sure whether one of them had undone the tie on her dressing gown, or if all of their frantic snogging had merely undone the knot itself, either way, she was grateful as the Doctor's lips connected with the skin under her neck and slowly, teasingly began to trail down her body while his hands still worked their way up her sides now, feeling every inch of Sparrow that there was. They were just small pecks, but each kiss made Sparrow moan and tremble under his touch. Each time he pulled away, her body would arch upwards, just to stay in contact with him a little bit longer.

Heat pulsed between her legs for the Doctor, and Sparrow began to worry that she may dissolve into pleasure before anything really happened. Then her center began to twitch as heat pooled in her lower abdomen. Oh, God, she was so close but they had hardly done anything yet. _It has been too long_, Sparrow concluded, but somehow the Doctor seemed to know and pulled away as he hovered over Sparrow on his hands and knees.

She was slightly relieved, but couldn't help as she pouted from the lack of contact and let out a huff of annoyance. It almost made the man laugh, but as Sparrow laid there, looking up at the Doctor, he was all she saw; nothing else existed around them and it was like she was floating in black space again with only him.

She reach up and ran her hands over the taut skin of his clavicle, fingers trailing down his chest where they ran through the tuff of hair on his chest. The Doctor was lean, but with one of those athletic builds as Sparrow could see each muscle ripple under his skin when her touches caused the smallest of suspenseful spasms in his body.

Their eyes connected and Sparrow's body began to coil again. "I want _you_, Doctor," she breathed in encouragement. Her head was already drunk on the Doctor, each sense completely filled with him, but she wanted more and spread her legs, her clit throbbing at the desire she felt.

His body seemed to shudder in pleasure at his name and leaned down to press his lips against hers. It was soft, tender, and then Sparrow felt a jolt of surprise and warmth as the Doctor slowly slid into her. She gasped and moaned breathlessly at the feeling and when he was all the way inside, he paused giving Sparrow the chance to adjust.

After what felt like it was beginning to become too long, Sparrow became anxious and impatient. Her hips began to twitch and grind against the Doctor's, hoping he didn't forget the general steps of intercourse. Then his own hips began to thrust, in then out, again and again as Sparrow felt every inch of the Doctor fill her.

Pleasure raced to every nerve ending on Sparrow's body as her toes curled, fists balled into the sheets, and her head was thrown back into the pillows. His thrusts caught at a steady pace as pants, moans, and heavy breathing filled the room. In some part of her mind, Sparrow was really hoping that the TARDIS rooms were soundproof, but on another level, she didn't care at all; let the whole universe hear as the Doctor rasped out Sparrow's name and she responded with her own howls of pleasure.

Her back arched off the bed and the Doctor took the chance to wrap one arm around her waist, the other holding her hip to steady himself as he ground harder into Sparrow, grinding faster as each thrust pushed him nearer to the edge. Her legs wrapped around his, pulling with each drive into her center as they were brought closer.

Sparrow moaned out in pleasure as he buried himself inside of her over and over, rapidly increasing in momentum. "Oh, God. Oh, God, oh, bloody God!"

"Sparrow, are-" Sparrow was swearing quite more than she normally did and the Doctor would never forgive himself if something went wrong to ruin the moment.

"Just shut up and keep going," Sparrow choked through waves of ecstasy. If the Doctor kept going as he was, it wouldn't be long for her.

She threw her arms above her head and the Doctor followed, running his hands lightly up her skin until he intertwined their fingers together, essentially pinning Sparrow to the bed helplessly. The new view exposed everything about her for the Doctor as her back arched again at a deep thrust and she cried out at the wave of pleasure. Her large breasts, the dip in her neck, the smooth pale skin of her body, the curves of her waist. The Doctor chose the soft skin of Sparrow's neck as he buried his head in her shoulder, kissing and nibbling at the spot just under her jaw.

Another moan from Sparrow. "Oh! Doctor, I can't- I'm almost-" Blood was pumping so ferociously throughout Sparrow's body she could hardly hear herself, let alone finish a thought. Her breath caught in her throat and her vision of the Doctor began to blur as her abdomen began to coil.

Though most of her senses may have been muted by the edge of volcanic sensation, she could still feel the Doctor's hands slide down her arms rapidly, almost clumsily as his thrusts became more erratic. He was close, Sparrow could feel it and so was she. Then, the Doctor's fingers connected with her temples and she felt everything.

A white light blinded her vision as her head tossed back and her body tensed as it felt like electricity was rippling to every nerve inside her and the Doctor. There was a warmth in her pit that released and soon all the lust and pleasure began to fade as she rode out the shockwaves of her orgasm.

The Doctor collapsed on top of Sparrow as he removed his fingers from the sides of her head. She wanted to say something, but was finding it difficult to catch her breath as they both laid there, covered in a sheen layer of sweat.

"That was just," she managed between deep breaths and the Doctor lifted his head just enough to smile at her.

"I know," he finished, rolling to the side to lay on the bed next to Sparrow rather than use her as a pillow.

"Did we, psychic link at the end," she managed to ask, not entirely sure what happened, barely remembering, it had been a blur of desire and ecstasy.

"Sorry. I thought I would be a good idea to share, uh,"

"Orgasms?" Sparrow asked, snickering to herself as she managed to find enough energy to prop herself up on one arm and look at the man disbelievingly. "You really need to get used to talking about these things." The Doctor rolled his head to smile at her and the girl couldn't help but return it.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Sparrow cut over him. "Hey, Doctor," she started.

"Yeah?" he responded, waiting to hear what she had to say now.

"Shut up and just enjoy the moment," she smiled and the Doctor did as he was told as Sparrow laid herself back down onto the man's shoulder. "That was incredible, honestly and truly. But," Sparrow cheered in reassurance. "Next time, let's do this sooner so we don't explode. Better yet, let's just do it more often. Okay?"

The Doctor's smile grew as he wrapped an arm around Sparrow and ran his hand through her hair, petting her repeatedly. "Anything and everything you want," he cooed, and Sparrow smiled happily. She let her eyes flutter closed as the Doctor patted her head. She could hear the beating of his hearts through his chest and let the sound comfort her into a doze.

Equally, Sparrow began to hum "The Doctor's Theme," something she realised actually hadn't done in a long time. The Doctor recognised the song, having heard it many times before and had a pretty strong feeling as to what it actually was, even though Sparrow never told him the name of the song. He listened to the tune and let it lull him to sleep as the two began to drift off in each others arms, at peace for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it. I will say that I struggled for a while writing this small 8 page rompiness and I don't even have a clue if it's any good. I've researched but apparently the best way to write smut is just to practice and hash it out. I might come back one day and redo it to make it better. <strong>

**However, in the meantime, if someone even wants to help me in making it decent now, yeah, I would be very grateful. I know that's not really how you're supposed to go through the editing process, but if I didn't post this now, then I'd be stuck on it for another month or so and I don't want to deprive your guys of furthering the storyline. **

**So now that that's out of the way, more story updates coming soon!**


End file.
